The Wrong Girl
by awesomejello
Summary: When Weiss finds herself in prison for a crime she would never commit her only way to escape and discover what happened is a dead thief.
1. Chapter 1

Weiss awoke with a jolt, after a moment she realised she was on a rather uncomfortable bed and had a major headache. The last thing she remembered was the train crashing, and something else? Whatever it was she couldn't make it out through the fog.

Looking around she tried to gain her bearings. She could see grey, after a moment it came into focus as a wall opposite her. To it's right was another wall but more concerningly was to it's left the wall was replaced by metal bars. Ignoring the wave of naseua she sat up, she vowed to only travel by walking from now on if she had been captured again after the crash.

The fallen heiress got up and looked through the bars to see if any guards were around, satisfied that there were not she decided to take the initiative. If she could get out before they even knew she was awake they would have less time to organize a response to stop her. Focusing herself Weiss reached out to summon her knight like she had at Raven's camp.

But no matter how hard she concentrated it would not appear, trying a different approach she attempted to summon a normal glyph but they would not appear either. She had heard rumors about projects that made semblance suppressant drugs but never gave them any heed, believing they were just rumors. But if they were real then just who was it that had taken her?

As a door opened wide she supposed she would find out. From it a tall man dressed in white that matched his hair and mustache strode forward.

"Father. I didn't know you would go to these lengths to keep me your prisoner."

Jacques bristled, "I am very dissapointed Weiss."

"So was I, but I am done with your games."

"Must we come to this Weiss?" He sighed, putting on another five years.

Of all times for her father to show remorse it infuriated her that he would even try, "I'm in a cell and you're driving the company *my* grandfather made into the ground. So yes we've come to this."

"I am dissapointed in myself," Before Weiss could tell him just where he could put his dissapointment Jacques continued on, "I don't know what I did wrong, if I didn't give you enough attention or love. Or if I wasn't disciplined enough to keep you from this path."

Love? Of course there wasn't enough love in their family. Comparing her realtionship with Winter to the one between Ruby and Yang could easily prove that, and that was the most compassion there was between the Schnees. And still Jacques pretended to care about her, even when it was apparent that he only cared about the SDC and it's legacy.

"But what you and Winter did, were trying to do is reprehensible. I knew you wanted to turn the SDC back to what it was originally and that is why I gave your brother the title of heir," Unable to look at his daughter anymore Jacques turned around and folded his arms behind his back.

"The SDC is one of the last forces in the world that can truly make a change for the better, and Whitley can see that happen when I'm gone. I knew that would anger you but trying to kill your own brother?"

Jacques trailed off and Weiss was left with many questions. Even if she had never liked Whitley she would never kill him, and why was her father acting like he was? Things weren't adding up, she had to get out of here and try to find her friends to figure out what was going on.

Jacques let out another sigh, this one much shakier, "You and your sister will await trial. I blame myself as a father for this. I just hope that it isn't too late for the two of you."

With that he left the cell block without looking back. Seeing no way to escape Weiss plopped back down on the still uncomfortable bed. Stewing in her thoughts she couldn't imagine any reason why her father had talked like she was the evil child. She could remember a little more now, not much only that there was snow but maybe that could explain her memory loss. Everything must have been how her father doctored it and have a good explanation, but again she was stuck without a way to escape.

"Hey, kid over here," Speak of the devil she supposed, whoever it might be their whispering meant that they might just be her ticket out of here. Getting up again and looking through the bars Weiss stared at where the voice came from. Inside the cell was a man immaculately dressed and wearing a bowler hat. Roman Torchwick.

"What do you say Snowflake, want to bust this joint?"


	2. Chapter 2

"You're supposed to be dead."

"The rumors of my death have been greatly exagerated," Roman quiped back. Pulling a hidden key out of his pocket he unlocked his cell, "No matter how high security you get there will always be a guard that has a lapse in attention, and they won't even admit their mistake."

The dead man twirled the brass key around one finger, slowly making his way to the cell Weiss had been thrown in. Ruby said that he had been eaten whole by a griffon, she had never heard of anyone surviving something like that but if anyone could it would be a cockroach like Torchwick.

"My offer won't last long Snowflake," Roman rested his arms on the bars of her cell flashing what must have been his most winning smile to her, "What do you say? Sounds like you're facing the axe, this is your golden opportunity to keep that pretty head on your shoulders."

"And just what do you need me for?" It was a golden opportunity but Weiss couldn't think of any reason that after how much they fought Roman would try to help her. With his little pet, partner, minion, or whatever she was he could get out of here without lifting a finger.

"There's a brain in that pretty head of yours. I get it this is a two way street so I'll be honest with you, if things go sideways I'll use you as a hostage."

"Excuse me?" Weiss scoffed, "I am nobody's meatshield."

"Right, right," The theif placated, "I'll just *pretend* to use you as a hostage, even now I don't think anyone would risk harming a hair on a Schnee. So last chance Snowflake, you in or out?"

"I'm in," Without her semblance to break herself out Weiss needed an alternative and at the moment Torchwick was the only one available. Even if she was loathe to do so the alternative was facing trial against SDC lawyers for a crime she didn't even know she had comitted.

"Great!" Roman unlocked the cage, "Now stay close I got a good look at the place when they brought me in, oh and loose the heels."

The ex-heiress let out an indignant squawk, "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"If you can sneak around in them I'll give you my entire life savings."

"Are you truly trying to entice a Schnee with money?"

"I'm trying to save the skin of an estranged Schnee. Shoes. Now. Carry them if they're designers," Roman cracked open the door to their cell block, seeing there was only one guard he came up behind him and use his arm to cut off the guard's oxygen until he fell unconcious.

"Take his rifle but don't shoot unless you're shot at first."

Weiss did so after she slipped out of her heels, "Tell me where we're going."

"Personal effects, we get my stuff and whatever you got and then we get out nice and quiet."

She never thought she would even think it but Weiss was greatful that Torchwick was as good at what he did as he said he was. He knew when to evade guards and how to take them out silently, all she had to do was follow him in her socks. After a much shorter time than she was anticipating they found what they were looking for.

"See, I told you I got a good look at the place," Roman gloated as he unlocked the door, "Now grab whatever you need quick before they realize we're gone."

Alarms began to blare.

"I should not have said that."

"You think?" Weiss threw down her stolen rifle and tore through the assorted items that had been confiscated. There were knives, handguns, and dust but none of the containers held Myrtenaster. Rushing over it seemed that Roman had found his cane.

"Whatever it is you're looking for can't be more important than our lives, we need to go now."

"I hate to admit it but you're right," Weiss sighed and grabbed all the dust she could carry, "My rapier isn't here, without it or my semblance it's going to be harder to use dust but I can do it."

"Never thought I'd see a Schnee lowering themselves to fighting, but how do you have a semblance and not use it? A pretty big waste if you ask me."

"I didn't ask you," Weiss retorted, "I don't know what they did but I can't use my semblance."

Roman twirled Melodic Cudgel in thought, "That is strange, I never heard of anything that could do that." Suddenly his cane stopped it's rapid spinning.

"I have an idea, hold still Snowflake."

A smack of flesh on flesh echoed through the room as Roman slapped his new partner in crime squarley in the face. Stars dancing in Weiss' vision were the only thing stopping her from strangling the taller man on the spot.

"Huh guess I was right, what a shocker. You don't have your aura unlocked, no aura no semblance. Why don't you let me fix that?"

It might have been the blaring alarm, almost sustaining a concussion, or the simple fact that her aura had been locked but Weiss offered no resistance when Roman placed a hand on her shoulder and after a moment of concentration they both momentarily glowed their respective colors. Her mind whirled with possibilities on how her aura could become relocked. Penny was a machine with an aura made by Atlas, if they could make an aura maybe they could lock one as well.

Whatever the reason was the thunder of boots coming down the demanded her attention.

"They must have found us on the cameras," Roman took up a position on one side of the only door into the room, "I hope you know how to use your semblance right after your aura's unlocked otherwise this is going to be the least successful breakout in history."

"Keep them busy," Weiss crouched down in the center of the room, "Do that and I can get us out of this mess, it isn't the first time I've escaped my father's clutches.

"Keep them busy? Just what do you expect me to do kid?"

Weiss smirked as a large glyph appeared in front of her, "Be yourself."

Cursing Roman turned his attention to the dozen of guards assembled outside. One of them in a fancier uniform called out.

"Surrender now and return to your cells and no harm will come to you," He stated without lowering his rifle.

"As convincing as that is," Roman began, "How about a counter offer? You guys let us walk out and my friend and I won't hand out huntsmen style beatdowns."

The sound of silence was the theif's answer, "Alright I see you guys aren't pushovers and I respect that. In fact we surrender," Without exposing himself Roman dropped Melodic Cudgel to the floor so that it was visible through the door.

"You're out of time Snowflake, just what does that thing do?" He loudly whispered to Weiss.

Smiling Weiss stood up and with her rose a glowing white grimm. It barely fit within the room, it's wingspan reaching either wall and it's horns scraping the ceiling.

"That just isn't fair," Roman complained.

Weiss climbed onto the ethereal beast's back, "Does it matter when it's in your favor? Now are you coming or not, my offer won't last long Torchwick."

"I guess it doesn't," Roman snatched up his weapon and jumped up to sit behind Weiss, "What no cupholders?"

With an annoyed sigh Weiss urged her summon forward, smashing through the wall and the men lined up outside of it. The hallways were larger allowing the beast more movement, it didn't waste any time taking advantage of it clawing it's way through the facility as Roman shouted directions, bowling over anyone that was unfortunate to come in it's path.

When they burst out of the prison the manticore roared in victory and took off into the night sky. The air was cold as it whipped past their faces but the adrenaline of a prison break kept them warm. When they touched down in a secluded alley the manticore dispersed and Weiss stumbled before Roman caught her.

"Snowflake I think we might have seen the begining of a beautiful friendship."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Well that took longer than I wanted, sorry. But the good news is that I have the first couple of chapters planned and a general direction that I want the story to go including the endgame. Also I'm starting to figure out how to fit writing into my schedule and make sure I do it. So hopefully it isn't over a month when the next chapter comes out.**

Again Weiss awoke in an unfamiliar bed. This one though was much more comfortable than the last, sitting up she could see bright light filtering through a window meaning that it must be the middle of the day. The room was rather sparse the only amenities being a dresser, bathroom, and a night stand which had a note on it.

Getting a few things. Help yourself to the apartment. -Roman

She knew it hadn't been a dream, it was too real. And there was no possibility she would imagine Torchwick of all people saving her. But if it wasn't a dream then what happened? Firstly she had woken up in a cell, being imprisoned seemed to be the new norm for her now so that wasn't too concerning. Her inability to use her semblance however was very much so.

The ex-heiress padded into the bathroom and threw water on her face to clear her head. Just focus and you can work through this. Letting out a sigh she leaned against the sink and brought her eyes up to the mirror. Staring back at her was someone that looked like her but was decidedly not Weiss.

She wore a sharp white ankle length dress that split down one leg, now destroyed after her escape where it went unnoticed against the prospect of being tried for a crime she knew nothing about. Her hair had been made into an elegant bun that was falling apart and there were stains of makeup running down her face. Using more water she washed the rest of it away, once her face was clear of markings she could see it was also missing something. Her scar.

It had once been her brand, a mark that she had been imperfect. The world would know she was a failure from it and she deserved that punishment. But as she grew her scar was no longer a sign of failure, but perseverance. It showed everyone that Weiss Schnee was not someone that was in her position from being born into it but a woman who earned her achievements and would not shy from adversity. And now it was gone.

Slamming her fist against the mirror shattered the image of Weiss that wasn't her. Leaning heavily against the sink once more and aura shimmering as Weiss breathed heavily was how Roman found her as he rushed into the room.

"I'd do that too if I looked like you did. You alright kid?" Even if his comment was a not so subtle jab there was genuine concern in it. Lifting herself up Weiss looked in his eyes searching for a hidden motive.

She only saw a face of worry, looking out of place on Torchwick's normally smug features. "I'm fine," She lied, "I thought you had left to get some things."

"I had. Got back and you were still asleep, that flying dog seemed to take a lot out of you," If Roman minded the change of subject he didn't show it, shrugging off whatever concern he had earlier, "Now if you're done breaking my stuff I was watching to see if the news has anything on us"

Turning around Roman lit a cigar as he walked into the next room. Weiss weighed her options, short of fighting her way out of the apartment and being alone as a fugitive of the law there were no other choices than to play along with Torchwick. She didn't know why he was acting so out of character compared to his past as a rogue that worked to bring down Vale but he hadn't shown any sign of wishing ill onto her, but that didn't mean she couldn't expect betrayal of their short partnership.

Squaring her shoulders Weiss walked out of the bathroom, muscles tensed ready to spring at any moment. Entering the main room of the apartment she could tell that it was the extravagant thief's, the seating wouldn't be out of place in the Schnee manor and the attached kitchen appliances were top of the line. The thief himself sat in a high backed recliner that only his hat showed above.

"Well would you look at that, they just started covering us snowflake. It's almost like it was planned."

Just as he said the large television projected on the wall showed portraits of both her and Torchwick.

"Last night in a violent escape Roman Torchwick and Weiss Schnee fled from the Atlas Security Center. Earlier this week Roman Torchwick had been captured by authorities in a tactical operation that placed the criminal that's been terrorizing citizens and businesses alike behind bars."

Roman puffed on his cigar, "Right tactics is what they used."

"Weiss Schnee's arrest came as a surprise to many. Once Jacques Schnee publicly declared that the SDC would be inherited by his son Whitley Schnee instead of his sister both Winter and Weiss Schnee conspired to have their brother assassinated. The assassin failed in the attempt but was linked to the Schnee sisters, the two of them resisted arrest but were apprehend by a couple of magi with an affinity for the mind, bringing them both to justice without harm to any party."

That wasn't what happened. She had fled from Atlas once the inheritance had changed hands. And while he wasn't someone she liked she wouldn't try to kill Whitley, not even with an assassin.

"General Ironwood had this to say," The pictures of the two of them were gone, replaced by the imposing image of Ironwood at press meeting. He looked like she remembered except for an unfamiliar symbol adorning his uniform.

"Our information was incomplete," He declared, "Weiss Schnee possessed a semblance that had been unregistered, it is incredibly potent and we will be conducting investigations into the Schnee family. If you see either of these criminals notify the authorities immediately, we will keep you safe and we will not rest until this situation is resolved."

With that Roman turned the TV off, "Wow mindbenders, they really take care of the socialites. You still got a full deck there?"

"I..." Weiss hesitated, "They called them magi, magic isn't real is it?" While she might know better there was no way that a news station would know about magic.

"Tell me kid, who's the current king?"

Weiss didn't know how to respond. There hadn't been any kings for decades, whatever was going on be it some big illusion or a magical trick like Jinn's story. Jinn!

She pressed against her temple as memories came back to her. Ozma and Salem. Maybe her mind had been altered if she was remembering things in pieces. But just like she knew her escape wasn't a dream she knew something wasn't right. How and why would they change her memories to be so drastically different, from what seemed to be her personal relations such as her fighting Torchwick who should be dead, to an entirely different system of government. It seemed that Torchwick took being lost in thought as not knowing the answer, and this time he was correct.

"They really fried your egg didn't they?" Roman stood up and put out the remainder of his cigar, "Well here's how I see how things are snowflake. You might be able to turn yourself in and plead brain damage."

"I have enough of a mind to know whatever you say next will be extremely shady."

"Or you can stick around until you have your legs underneath you."

Once again Torchwick had offered a deal to her that risked little from her and she would only gain from. And they had all been him putting in any kind of effort required. And now she had another opportunity, this one to figure out what had happened to her.

She doubted Torchwick knew himself but if he was similar to who he had been before then he would be well connected. But there was still something that bothered he about the whole situation. Choosing her wording carefully Weiss decided to cut to the heart of the matter.

"Why would you do that? Why would you do anything for me?"

"Because you are an asset," Roman spoke slowly, explaining as though she did have brain damage, "At first I would have used you as a hostage and then negotiate my escape. But then you have what is a semblance that I would kill for. Now I have a girl in front of me that is extremely powerful but in need of some guidance as a fugitive."

"And you're supposed to be my mentor?"

"You won't find anyone better. Or anyone that wouldn't turn you in."

Torchwick wanted her because of her abilities. He wasn't her first choice of allies but it seemed Torchwick had her by the neck. Despite his newfound kindness she was wary of whatever plan he might have but Weiss couldn't think of any. There was only a mutually beneficial deal that she could find, Torchwick would receive her battle prowess while she would have access to his experience. So once again Weiss agreed to his deal.

"Fine, we'll work together," Roman stuck out his hand which Weiss glared at, "But I get to leave when I wish and I have some say in what we do."

Weiss clasped her hand to Roman's much larger one, "Well snowflake it seems the dealing part of your brain didn't fry. But you don't have to bend my arm, I'm not making you do anything we're partners. Except for one thing. You are not wearing that."

 **AN: With this chapter I tried to focus on two things. The first being dropping hints of how the world is in this fic. The second is Weiss and how she acts. She's in quite the situation at the moment and I wanted to make sure her reaction to it was believable, one of the things that I dislike reading is characters accepting what is happening to them when it's outside their wheelhouse. Because of that I hope Weiss came across accordingly. But tell me what you think, be it on those two points or anything else**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: It's been almost three months, ouch. Sorry but I lost passion for this story for a while there but as you might have guessed with it being updated that has changed. Anyways I hope you like chapter four**

"Are you certain it's safe to expose ourselves like this?"

Weiss glanced around at the streets of Atlas. It was like it had always been, a chill hanging in the air permeating everything. It was neither crisp or biting, it simply existed as a fact. In Atlas it was cold. The buildings also were the same with their utilitarian architecture, squat and square only using what space was required to save heat.

What was different was the man walking next to her. After breaking out of prison, unlocking her aura after it had been relocked, and entering a deal with him Weiss made her way down the street next to a man that should either be dead or trying to kill her. Roman had given her a large coat to wear but now they went to find more permanent clothes for her and a few other 'errands'.

"If it wasn't we wouldn't be doing it," Roman had put his signature hat under his arm but kept using his cane despite his lack of need for it, "While you can bring monsters to life others such as myself have much more refined semblances."

Weiss dodged around one of the few people on the sidewalk, "Refined is the last word I'd use to describe a rogue criminal," She remarked.

"We're both rogue criminals now," He shot back, "As I was saying before you interrupted my semblance normally brings attention to me but if I want to I can make it so that myself and a plus one can go by unnoticed by most."

"It makes sense that you would have an attention grabbing semblance."

"Truly I'm hurt, and after all I've done for you snowflake."

On his brow Weiss could see that he was sweating even in the northern air, presumably because of using his semblance to conceal them. Torchwick was putting a significant effort into helping her, perhaps her attitude was unwarranted. Her mind might have been altered or some other absurd possibility happened and this was not the Torchwick she knew.

An armored vehicle parked across the road from them idling a few moments. A rush of panic flowed through Weiss, it wasn't possible that they had been discovered, not this quickly. Pushing aside her demeanor she pointed it out to Torchwick before an Atlesian knight emerged and it continued on it's way.

"That is one of the things my semblance doesn't work on," Torchwick warned as he pulled the two of them down a side street, "Robots, grimm, and particularly attentive guards are my worst enemies."

"Is there anything else I should be aware of?"

Roman scanned the new street before taking off again, "Don't go summoning grimm and sicing them on anyone, I can't cover that up."

The new street was as empty as the last, the few others that occupied it dressed in the attire of the Atlesian elite. The road itself also saw little traffic with only high end cars speeding by. The streets should have been bustling with all kinds of walks of life headed to their various destinations at this hour.

Perhaps this was another instance where she misremembered or the world had changed, similar to Torchwick. But maybe that was an opportunity for her, Torchwick believed that she had been afflicted with some form of magic that affected the mind.

"Torchwick," Roman shot the normally temperamental girl a curious glance, "I'm not sure if this has something to do with what happened to me but isn't it strange that there's so few people are about at this time of day?"

Roman sighed, "This is going to be a recurring thing isn't it kid? Well you see in my wisdom I chose to leave at this time because there isn't anyone out. The labor caste is working right now so only the nobles and the night laborers are around."

Kings, magic, and castes. More and more piled up that did not make sense. Pushing that aside Weiss pondered what a caste system meant, for starters the world's people were under a higher amount of control. People were unable to choose what they wanted in their life, she would have been unable to be a huntress and a better person here. The only ones that didn't share that fate were criminals that defied such a system.

"We're here," Roman announced.

He had brought them to a stop outside a small cafe. It didn't look like much but he walked through the door forcing Weiss to follow, inside he didn't stop going through another door. Through this one they returned outside, now in an alley she could see multiple shops advertising various services that she was certain would not have been allowed on the main street.

Roman handed her a stack of lien, "You still know what this is?"

"The thing that my father thinks can replace family."

"Your troubled childhood aside I'm going to get us some fake identities, and you are going to get a new look. You can find all that over there," Roman pointed towards a section that offered clothes, tattoos, and other ways to change how you looked.

"You're going to leave me here?" Weiss questioned

"You were seen coming in with me," Roman explained, "Everyone knows everyone here, and despite what others might say they know crossing me can make their lives very difficult. Or short."

When Roman found her again Weiss was wearing a blue double breasted jacket with a same colored skirt, her hair was now in an off center ponytail reaching down to her shoulders, and a fake scar over her eye.

"You know those fakes are won't come off right?" Roman pointed out.

"A friend had one," Weiss replied while she finished paying for a new scroll, "The idea is to look like someone else, I did that."

"Well I commend you for taking such a sacrifice upon your pretty little face," He said with a small theatrical bow which was met with a roll of the eyes, "But we need to go, now."

Roman took her hang and drug Weiss back out of the hidden alley into the streets, there he let her go but left at a brisk pace not waiting for her. Whatever had happened it had spooked Roman, catching up to her only ally Weiss decided the best path to learn what could make the normally confident man run with his tail between his legs.

"Do you mind telling me why you thought the best thing to do was drag me onto the street and then dump me there?"

"You're a big kid, why don't you tell us what's going on Snowflake?"

Weiss scowled at the name but if Roman wouldn't tell her she'd play his game. What she knew was they were recently escaped criminals charged with serious crimes, still in the city they had escaped the prison of, and had done so in a spectacular fashion. There was also the fact that Roman even faced with a team of huntresses is normally unflappable, he was also in a location that she thought would be safe for him.

"We're being followed,I thought you said we would be safe."

"Well done kid, but don't worry your little head I noticed the guy. That means it's an amatuer, we'll have heat on us soon but we have just enough of a window to get gone."

"And just where are we going to 'get gone' to?" Weiss asked trying to see whoever was following them. The streets were still mostly abandoned but she still couldn't tell who it was.

Roman smacked his cane against her hand, "Don't look," He admonished, "We're going to 'get gone' to Vale, judging by recent events-"

"Like your capture and seeming loss of respect within the underworld" Weiss interjected.

Roman sighed in frustration, "You are just a pile of snappy remarks aren't you? As I was saying we're leaving for Vale because Atlas has become something of a mess."

The two of them continued their brisk pace trying not to draw any attention to themselves and bring the nearby guards to them. Their speed was enough that Weiss started to run out of breath, coming out in quick puffs of white. Buildings that gave her a vague sense of familiarity seemed to fly by as they hurried to the air station.

Once there they became lost in the crowd. The building was massive but from here Weiss could only see a semi transparent barrier separating the entrance from the rest of the station with multiple lines leading to gates in the barrier to the other side. Roman passed her a file of papers telling her to keep them close as they found and entered the line for the next flight to Vale.

They were five people away from moving through security when Roman pointed out a two people that looked like they were huntsmen.

"That would be who our tail tipped off, they find us and you can bet we won't get a flight."

There was only four in front of them now as the huntsmen started scanning the crowd. At the rate they were moving they would be caught before moving through the security gate. Weiss began looking for anything that could be used as a distraction, getting an idea she whispered to Roman.

"I have an idea but I need to focus, can you handle the papers?"

He nodded and took them from her. They were only two people in front of them as the huntsmen closed in. Weiss closed her eyes and made the smallest glyph she could within her hand, from it a queen lancer a few inches long formed and shot off before anyone noticed. As Roman handed the man the papers, forged of course, a hand fell on Weiss' shoulder.

"Turn around, slow-Ack!"

The lancer had flown down from the high ceiling to stab him in the neck. What followed was chaos as the huntsmen opened fire on the small glowing grimm. Most people scattered but Roman and Weiss moved through the gate, they had submitted their papers after all.

 **AN: Alrighty then, this chapter I tried to focus on being more descriptive in my writing so that my characters don't seem to be talking in a white room. My other goal was just to finish it, again I don't feel great about taking so long but it took less actual writing time when I was actually trying. This is meant to be the end of the Atlas prologue, coming up is Vale and familiar faces. I am definitely looking for criticism to improve so if you have any don't hold back**


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hi everyone, sorry if you were expecting a new chapter when you got this but I have an announcement. I am part of this kind of book club for fanfics on discord, this week we had gone over this story and I see that I have a number of things I need to work on. So between that and my update schedule being crap I've decided to put this story on indefinite hiatus as well rewrite it from the ground up, this time fleshing things out as well as making a much more detailed plan for it. When I do have something that I'm happy with I'll post it as a new story, keeping this one as a record of what I've done in the past. Again I'm sorry if you came expecting a continuation, have a nice day


End file.
